Supernatural - The ripple effect the final chapter
by Koba Fern
Summary: It all ends here gentlemen, or is it a beginning...


"So I need you to sign the tabbed markers use the picnic table, quickly the courier guy isn't cheap, I'll cover off details after." Zach hurried Peter to fly through the prepared documents he had accompanied by a sturdy box sealed with rigging tape, neatly.

"Done, yes and yes – here you go sir and sorry for the delay." Zach handed the large sealed envelope over to the courier. "Here is your receipt young sir and thanks have a good evening." He left in his little brown van. "I really hope it is a good evening, and that they never have to deliver that package!?" Zach watched the departing vehicle.

The two boys stood outside Taos community centre holding their registration forms, the night was like any other, but their mood was not. "So any chance I can know what the hell all that was about Zach, I mean they looked pretty damned official!" "Do you trust me brother or not – don't answer, as they represent a huge insurance policy for us including all case work so far and our findings listed." Zach assured. "WHAT?! Are you mad, you just locked us up for…?" Zach jumped in. "Now I said trust me, they have been sent to a safety deposit. With orders to deliver to the police, lawyers and Washington post should either of us not report once each week as proof of life."

"Christ this just got more real…brilliant idea Zach as ever, are we being too paranoid?" Peter turned to his friend. "We didn't reach level 32 by being foolish Peter, think like your avatar would you explore an emerald field in the midst of an elf base. I mean we now should think strategically as this story demands our caution, maybe even over caution." Zach advised.

Peter trying to collect his thoughts from the mundane tasks in his day to somehow balm his racing mind. Even memories of chores to Millie's evaded him so finding his inhaler in his pocket gave him assurance should his heart rate go higher. The two boys observed people going into the community centre as the dawning of their plan sunk in.

"It's now or not Peter, let's go and do this, now remember you're the one who's gran died and I'm support as friend, leaving me free to record the session in full and without suspicion. All eyes will be on you."

"Okay great….hang on shit, shit! Don't look, don't damn look!" Peter's heart rate now higher than the spire of the church; of the community centre. He grabbed Zach's jacket guiding him not to look in the direction until he briefed him, or slowed his heart rate down. Peter began controlling his breathing on advice from his physician then gaining himself back.

"That, that truck down there has been lurking now for the third time in as many days, the cowboy is making no effort to hide but is watching us I'm sure of it!?" Peter's blood returned to his face. "The red pickup I gather, hang on yep, yes got it." Zach discreetly turned his lapel in the direction of the truck and pressed his pocket which took a picture of the truck, in fact several.

"We got it, now let's worry about him later, by the end of this evening, I'll be able to tell you what brand of toothpaste he uses, and when he last had his hair cut." Zach said with great confidence while moving his fingers – mock typing the air, hinting to Peter a hacking was afoot.

They entered the desk where they filled out log book and went into the side room where several people had gathered. "_Time to get dirty Lord Anthues, the spell hath been cast, now we go forth in protection." _Zach often quoted dungeons and dragons when his nerves got the better of him.

Peter noticed two hefty looking men eavesdropping on Zach's speech. He recalled thinking they looked like a bad advert for Abercrombie and Fitch with too much product in their hair. The short haired one seemed to pout as he listened to Zach.

"Shh Zach, you scaring the straights." Peter nipped his arm. He led him to a chair next to him in the hall. The room soon filled with the chairs circled facing each other. "Let me welcome our new guests to the group and wish us all safety and light." A member of the group announced.

"Now to our new people this is coping with loss, a support group for those of us that have coped with or not – loss. My name is Dean and the group starts now with introductions." Dean motioned to the four newbies.

"Erm Peter Drummond and my support Zachary Tolan." He said. "Ah yes Peter I remember reading your application, and might I say on behalf of the group we are sorry for the loss of your grandparent." The group clapped silently and respectfully. Dean turned his attention to the other two newbies. "Sam and Dean Winchester, erm….Sam is my brother and we" Dean coughed. "Yes I don't recall your application gentlemen we can discuss later. For now I'd like to introduce Pete Armind our founder." The group's applause grew louder to the door. It opened and in walked a slim built man 190cm and white shoulder length hair. "Shit that's him; he looks more like Ted Danson with extensions!" Dean leant in to tell Sam.

Peter and Zach sat in stunned silence, settling slowly into the meeting as their discomfort reduced. "Blimey, he looks like an Arbothian shapeshifter." Joked Peter looking at Zach. Dean Winchester's vigilance extended to his neighbours, overhearing Zach's comment. Pete Armind took the podium and uttered something to his group as they all stood up and slowly left; Peter and Zach tried to but were instructed to remain seated as this was an induction for newbies.

Dean and Sam didn't move, nor take their stare away from the Ted Danson look alike. "Now that we have the room, I'd like to welcome you four intrepid characters and may I say that I'm sorry for your loss." Zach and Peter gulped trying to draw inspiration to further their lie. They both said thank you.

"No sorry boys, I meant the other two." Pete said. "Even though Sam and Dean didn't fill out a form I remain still sorry for their loss. Their mother at first and the rumoured loss of their father, who I happen to know, has not crossed over."

Dean being Dean, leapt to his feet and thrust his hand into his jacket for his nickel plated 45. Sam restrained him. "Now everyone stay calm, I mean you no harm, especially your compatriots Zach and Peter, who I know are not hunters and right now are probably scared stiff, so let's all stay restful." Pete assured. "Now I know you all 4 have questions, with very different means, so I'll try get through quickly. Winchester boys first – I'm neither a demon nor angel; indeed I'm probably the first of my kind you've ever met. I know you all are bursting with questions as all I ask is patience, then we 'll get through this." He took a sip of water.

Dean's passion took him down the usual path – "What the hell are you then, if not a Ted Danson wannabe with too much hair." "Ah Dean, ever the comedian, yes quite funny. So clearly questions first – alright then. I'm a watcher you could say and there are two of us for each quad." Pete said. "And that painted circle thing or your angel pal won't help you here. I'm a threat to nobody and since I already knew this was happening before it did – kinda my job description, I'm trying to get through it for you all." Pete took another sip.

"Dean stay still, so Mt whoever you are, whatever you are – if your no threat then how'd you explain these deaths and suicides!?" Sam used his oversized frame to good use holding a document littered with accounts of general badness all leading back to Pete and his group. "Ah yes the ripple effect, well that is why we are here, no?"

"You see both pairs of adventurers represent a very different side of life and sampling of good and not so good." He pointed to Sam and Dean for the second example and Zach and Peter the first. "Hey take that shit back man; we do what we gotta do to get the job done!" Dean's ability to remain calm was at best crap.

"CALM!" he thundered, so that the building almost lost roof tile. "I'm sorry gents I don't have time for drawn outs, and my Tivo isn't working and I don't want to miss CSI. Basically I'm like the scales of justice, while on the one hand these two sweet boys are here because of a story involving me ramming a pickup truck from the tracks avoiding 54 deaths on that train. The unfortunate part, shall we say by-product of what I do is why the Winchester boys are here. The truck rolled down the hill and crashed through an old people home killing 54 people."

The silence was church like as all his audience stay still. "So I used my judgement on that day as I have every day for two million years now that the old folks had a full life and the trade was obvious." Pete looked skyward and nodded to what seemed the roof. A bright flash increased the audience by one – Castiel.

Zach and Peter by now considering leaving the dungeons and dragons community as reality was way more terrifying than the game, sat stunned. "Fear not gentlemen, I know this is all very confusing, but tomorrow I'll zip it into a dream file for you both when you awake. Sam, Dean sorry it took so long I needed permission to enter from Zipplegarston." Castiel bowed his hello to Pete.

"Zipple what now, just what the hell is going on – we gonna kill him of hire him?" Dean snapped. "Neither Dean, as you could say we work for him or at least he is like a cosmic health and safety person. He puts wrong what is right and vice versa." Castiel bowed back to Pete.

"Very nicely put my winged friend, say hi to the arch's would you. Now as he said my job is just balancing the energy in the universe and sometimes it involves negative acts but always balanced by positive ones." Zach suddenly overwhelmed by an invisible force rose – "But why did we find you then?" "Ah at last a better question – now Zach you were gifted with a giant brain that, like most things in your life so far – you hide from. The real issue for you is what next, now your computer wizardry can take you to greatness of two kinds. Cyber terror or your due to design Nano tech to totally make heart disease a thing of the past, oh and your actually homosexual. Once you get past that, then your future will unfold." Zach let out a high pitched squeal with one hand on his hip covering his gapping mouth with the other.

"See" Said Pete.

The Winchesters tried to hide their sniggers. Then Peter stood angry at his friends outing and show of disrespect. "Now that's not nice sir, no matter who you are, that's simply unfair." He said looking at his dumbstruck friend looking like a spell of _holy shit_ had just been cast on him.

"Now what you're saying is balance is what you do, then why have you made these people rich and why have you brought these others here." Peter pressed him. "Bravo young Peter, now I shan't divulge your future as its clearly too much for either of you, accept my apology. So your paths have crossed because after my CSI show tonight, my people and me will all suddenly die causing a very much out of balance universe. There are only 5 of us in this galaxy, but we are very effective – our deaths have been foreseen yet we remain unable to affect the outcome." Pete's expression was sombre.

"So you're asking us to join forces?" Castiel asked on bended knee showing full respect. "Can we do anything to alter the outcome?" He added. "No I'm afraid not, this is totally out of left field and we can't say if the source is from down there, or up there." Pete pointed to hell then up to heaven. "All we know is that it's inevitable and soon so please let me get my last bits out to you." Pete sipped more water checking his watch. "Now you boys discovered I've been cheating somewhat with future events and betting on long shot odds – very, very good nose for reporting Peter, and tremendous effort tracking Zach." He congratulated them, Zach still cast under the holy shit spell or mouth wide open.

"Now the infamous Winchesters, you boys are also very good at your job, yet it remains improbable that you'll be effective without more help against what's already unfolding. Not in the sense of impending doom, more already here doom." He coughed. "Nearly there gentlemen, so the plane is for you to join forces and make some better choices and strategy for unforeseen events."

"Now hang on there Ted, these two dungeon fairies (No offence) couldn't stand toe to toe against a repossessed bike, much less anything more." Dean said motioning a lack of meant offence to Zach and Pete. "And so the field work is and will remain the Winchester way, it took them 1 week to do what it's taken you both 13 months to do – get here! So it's clear who the brains are." Pete looked toward the slightly less pale Zach. "You will have a command and control consisting of those two while Peter reports the events for what is his next assignment. To be scouted by the New Mexico post which will lead to a seat at the Chicago times, but that's already too much info. Simply put you all have crucial jobs in the coming weeks, months and if you do it right – years. This is no accident you all being here today, it's all a grand design, now if you don't mind I have my favourite programme to watch before – you know what."

Pete began collecting himself and headed toward the exit, leaving Castiel to clarify his orders, being slightly further down the plan line than the other, less evolved audience.

"Wait sir, just one last thing – both Zach and me are kinda broke, how will we….." Peter didn't finish. "Oh god (No offence, he aimed at Castiel) yes the money, well as your marvellous reporting has unveiled, I've been amassing a decent amount of money through certain channels involving prior knowledge. So I shall leave this case which is signed over accounts to manage this undertaking more thoroughly than out the back of an old black Chevy. Oh one last thing since sentiment is how you humans communicate. 2 million years have taught me one main thing – you little buggers are like a virus, populating the most improbable places, so be like a virus and fight back!" Pete didn't walk out the door, as much as just disappeared. He vanished from the room, but since it was his last hours on earth, he drove his favourite red pickup truck back to his farm for CSI Wisconsin.

Castiel joined his shocked friends in their collective awe. He opened the thick file left to him as he read the inner. "There are very well laid out plans and, wait….the money he made from the transactions have been stockpiled to fund our retaliation strategy better." Cas, what the hell's wrong" Sam asked recognising a new expression or horror on his angelic angel friends face….


End file.
